


Me and You

by justbejoyful787



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Cuddling, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Sleeptalking, broken natasha, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbejoyful787/pseuds/justbejoyful787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories from the Black Widow and her uneaten mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clenched Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Nights

It was only after your first year anniversary she decided maybe it was finally safe to move in together. Of course you both knew the world wasn't exactly still free from trouble, and maybe one day someone would find out what you really meant to Natasha and use you against her. And she knew that she could only protect you from so little but it was worth it when she woke up at 5:30 AM sharp for work and got to see you peacefully asleep in her arms. It was worth it when she got to see you dancing in your underwear in an oversize shirt singing to yourself as you made a breakfast for the two of you on weekends. It was worth it when you got to watch your favorite cartoon late in bed and just cuddling for hours. After the Red Room, Natasha wasn't really sure if anything was worth keeping. Things would come and go, and eventually, you would somehow. So she kept you close until that awful moment showed up. As you slowly drifted off into sleep, Natasha sat up against the bed frame and ran her fingers down your hair. In a sense it relaxed her and reminded that even if she was the monster her life made her, you and your love for her was not a dream. And that was irreplaceable. Natasha looked at your face to make sure you had really fallen asleep to let out stuff she didn't dare say if you were awake. She knew she could trust you, but the night you slept talk for the first time and she responded only for you to give a snore in reply, it became a habit. Sometimes she would talk about a mission she just finished or how her day was shaping up her new teammates but today was different. Through clenched teeth Natasha began to spill all of her love she would barely confess. She started talking about her worse fears and began to choke up. Tears quietly streamed down her face and for once the Black Widow was too slow. Though it was dark you pulled her down to your level and she stared at you in shock.

"Don't worry Nat, I didn't hear anything. But I could hear your voice in my dream and I was just worried I was in a coma or something." You nuzzled your face into her neck, "Also I know you talk to me while I'm asleep to let out your problems in private. That's why I go to sleep early. I love you." And with a kiss to her neck, you closed your eyes and went back to dreamland.

Natasha smiled to herself knowing in a world full of darkness you were her midnight sun.


	2. Translucent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle-day Ponders

Natasha Romanov was never the girl to wait. She would always grab life by the balls just because she was impatient. But she had control of herself. So she would wait for your return or call back from your work. Sure, you worked at a museum but it could've been just as dangerous to work there as a bank. So Natasha, sat down on the couch in your living room by the phone for hours. After SHIELD had been compromised, she didn't trust mobile phones. So instead she bought your cute little apartment an old vintage phone. You tried convincing her to get one you can at least pick up and walk around with but she was too stubborn and ignored you. Now, she regretted buying the rotary phone. She was too worried to get up in case the phone would ring if she left. She contemplated calling Wanda over or Steve but figured both were most likely busy with their personal life. Barton was with his family, Thor in Asgard, she didn't care for Tony, and Banner on his own vacation. Natasha laughed to herself thinking how lucky Bruce was to just leave without anyone really minding. Everyone knew he needed his own little get away. Natasha wanted one but knew you wouldn't be willing. You'd go on and on about the littlest things like who would take care of your flowers and cat? Or how your tiny home would miss you both so dearly. Natasha never had to read right through you, but she knew herself all too well.

_She was translucent._

The way you'd smile at her made her happy on the outside but on the inside she was too worried about how soon until that beautiful smile of yours would disappear. And during your first week together when she promised she was okay with being alone for hours trying to assure you that she would be just fine despite the fact she had always been alone. It was the moment you left she just meant she was used to being alone but hated the feeling of being lonely. Now she sat for almost five hours twenty-three minutes and six seconds waiting by the phone for you. How much longer would she have to wait for you to finally come home. Natasha hated feeling so weak and tied down but she felt worse admitting it. Why was she even so worried for her girlfriend who was a tour guide in a museum. Why did she waste her willpower all afternoon by sitting in complete silence like a damn dog. She didn't even know she had this much loyalty for someone she had known for years. For someone who had planted into her brain that she was loved by them and she hasn't even repeated the word to her aloud. Natasha couldn't believe she didn't have the courage to tell you she was only meant to walk you home.

_**RING RING RING** _

Natasha's head snapped towards the phone she had longed to make noise but now suddenly wished it would go back to being quiet. If you had been in this position you would've jumped five feet in the air, let out a shriek, then laughed. That made the Russian softly smile. As the phone rang twice she took the chance of it being you and not some random telemarketer.

"(Y/n)?" Her voiced croaked, surprising herself yet reminding she hadn't had a drop of water all day.

"Hello?" Your voice filled with serenity made Natasha sit up. "Nat, sweetie, I'm almost home. I picked up some Chinese food on the way and it took a while, obviously. But then right next door to the store there was a pet shop and I got Jupiter more toys! I bought two more lasers and I got more litter-oh I'll just hang up so I can start the car and drive home to show you."

Natasha didn't ignore that you were still outside in a parking lot, but cared more that you were so excited to come and you were gonna start rushing home.

"Can't wait to see you soon then, honey."

"Alright, love you! Bye!"

Natasha figured her first time saying she loved you had to be more meaningful than over the phone.

"Goodbye."

The line went dead and Natasha put the phone back in its previous spot. She guessed you had been talking about the restaurant she noticed a while ago that was twenty minutes away. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game all over again.


	3. No Man's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for worlds colliding.

It all started on a Friday at 1 PM when your boss dropped a stack of papers on your desk. Usually he picked on the scrawny slender boy named Peter but today since he wasn't here, it looked like you were his new victim.

"Mr. Jameson, with all do respect, this paperwork isn't even in my field area." You read the top transcripts.

He looked down to you and you suddenly felt your chest tighten and slumped back in your seat.

_"Do you think I give a rat's ass?"_

_"Probably not sir."_

"Either you finish this by Monday or you're fired." You looked down to the mountain of papers and sighed. You began to read what the papers said but you noticed your boss hadn't moved. You looked back up to him when he growled in annoyance.

"Fine then. I had a cover story for Patrick but he didn't turn up," You didn't dare tell him he said the wrong name to the boy he yelled about Spider-Man everyday. "Tony Stark is having a huge birthday bash here in his new tower. You'll find him and interview him about anything Iron Man related. Make sure you get his opinion on that nuisance Spider-Man. But if he doesn't have the same opinion as me just wipe that section clean, ya got it?" You nodded quickly and he gave you a half nod. He walked away and continued to yell at anyone who came in his way. You thanked Peter for his mysterious disappearance on this faithful day.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

You mentally yelled at yourself as you now only realized how cold it was. You wore a classic black dress and heels. You were thankful it was warm inside when you walked in to Stark Tower. Although you were nervously while clutching your notes and invitation, you felt a slight sense something magical might happen. Passing security at the first floor seemed like the hardest part but in reality you knew it was looking for the man of the hour himself. You grabbed a wine glass from a passing waiter and took a big sip before looking in your new mission. Many drunken people laughed and made a scene as you passed each hallway. You were beginning to lose hope but a woman in a cheetah print dress distracted you. She had red curls that bounced behind her back as she walked. Your throat dried up when you both made eye contact with each other. Her eyes lingered for an extra second and she walked away. Your brain reminded you what you were here for but your shitty instincts told you to follow. You took a step towards the direction she went but a pale curly haired man walked in front of you. You smiled politely and muttered a sorry before moving a side. But so did the man and once again you walked in the same direction. You awkwardly laughed, feeling extremely uncomfortable. The taller man in a business suit smiled at you.

"Hi, I'm sorry we just danced. My bad. My name is Edgar." He stuck his hand out and you took it unwillingly.

"(Y/n)." You pressed your lips together.

"Why so tense (Y/n)?" He laughed; you faked a laugh and shrugged.

"I uh have to look for the birthday boy and interview him." You admitted.

Edgar nodded and gave a suggestion. "Maybe we can look for him together. Maybe we can even walk home together too."

"I actually have to look soon because I could get fired." You gave him am apologetic look and rushed towards the gorgeous woman who stole your spotlight. You searched a few more floors above until you took another drink break. You stood next to two men dressed expensively and  _accidentally_  listened to their conversation.

_"Natalie Rushman? You gotta be kidding! That's no man's land."_

You looked towards whomever they were talking about and spotted her. You stared at the woman who wore the tight animal themed dress who's name was now revealed. Rushman. Natalie Rushman. She sounded like a Bond girl.  _Hell she probably was James Bond already._ A sudden hard hand grabbed your shoulder causing you to turn around quickly.

"Hi I'm Tony Stark but you already knew that obviously. What's your name? Actually I have a better question: how did you get in here? I have no idea who you are but that doesn't matter because you look just gorgeous in that dress of yours. The more the merrier!" He grabbed a drink straight out of a guest's hand and chugged it down. He began yelling about how he was Iron Man and walked away with two girls. You sighed in frustration as you realized that was probably the only time you'd ever talk to Tony Stark. _Jameson was gonna kill you._ You felt tap on your bare shoulder and turned to another problem.

"How about now? I'll take you home and we can have some fun," Edgar tried again. You smiled weakly at him. Your eyes looked around for the next best excuse until your eyes locked on a certain red haired beauty.

"Actually, I uh have a friend that will take me home." You looked at Natalie who chatted with Pepper Potts. You walked over to her when Pepper ran after Tony.

"Natalie? Natalie is that you? Oh my God it's been so long since high school!" You opened your arms to hug her. You mentally screamed when she returned the hug. "It's me (Y/n)!" Her facial expression remained neutral from when you walked over. You stepped aside to show her the man who had been pestering you all night long. Natalia's lips curled into a smile.

"It has been too long. How are you?" She asked, playing the starring role in your little play. You continued your conversation with talks about yourself, but whenever you tried to get something out of Natalie, shed turn the tables back to you or order another drink for the two of you. She questioned how you knew her name and you explained about what the men said. She looked over to them while sipping her wine and glared at them. Men would come over to flirt with her but she pushed each away. _**It did not go unnoticed when she mentioned she was not in a relationship and not attracted to men.**_  After a few minutes of laughter and maybe a hint of flirtation, you realized Edgar had left and right at the moment, so did the mood. A man in a shinning silver Iron Man suit replica, stood a few feet away staring at Stark.

"I'm only gonna say this once: get out." His mask dropped and everyone rushed out. Natalie's face returned to its natural expression.

"You need to leave too."

"What about you? Come with me." You pleaded for her safety. She shook her head and said 'later' before she put a hand behind your back and softly shoved you with the crowd.

You ran out along with everyone else but waited for Natalie at the front door. There was a hole in ceiling which lead to a view spot of other people waiting in the balcony for the other man who started a fight with Tony. Pepper Potts yelled inaudibly to whomever was in the phone while a security looking man tried to calm her down. Natalie jogged towards her while Pepper yelled at her too. A sudden crash from the upper floor to the one they were at made Pepper scream while Natalie had ninja reflexes and raised her arms in defense.  Tony and the silver Iron Man continued to fight. Pepper was pulled away by a man in a tuxedo. You saw Natalie rush towards the exit. She continued to look around before pulling her wrist with bracelets to her mouth and spoke into it. Your brain began to question if this was a terrible spy film. Once the fiery redhead reached a few feet away she noticed you. She seemed a bit startled but smoothed down her dress and slowly made her way to you.

"(Y/n)..." She spoke out to the wind that softly flowed in your hair.

"I don't know what is going on in that madhouse...but I know, you did promise me you'd walk me home." Your lips twitched into a soft smile. And so did hers. She walked to you and the two of you walked to your apartment. Most of the time had spent quietly, half of the reason being neither of you didn't know what to say, or nothing needed to be said. Once you were at your footsteps your apartment, you felt a pang in your chest knowing you might never see Natalie.

"Well, it's been a great time spending the rest of my night with you. Even if I didn't do a wink of my work," You laughed and sighed mentally. Natalie smiled back in response. She waved goodnight to you and slowly turned around. You could feel your head and heart pounding.  _Just begging you would open your mouth and say something._ "Natalie wait!" You practically yelled. When she turned to look at you, you felt your cheeks burn scarlet. "I uh, just wanted to thank you for walking me home...and I know you were only meant to walk me home...but I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time."

She stared back at you as if she were trying to figure out how to politely decline.

"Give me your number and I'll call you as soon as I get a free chance."

You would have never guessed she would actually agree. You rapidly nodded as she pulled out her phone and gave it to you. You tapped in the digits and handed it back. She looked at the contact then put her phone away.

"Until then." She smiled.

Your smile shun brightly as you nodded while stepping inside. Putting your hand in air and waving as a final goodbye for the night. Once she had disappeared into the darkness, you closed the hallway door and jumped in the air, silently cheering to yourself for asking her out and not letting her get away. 

_Now you just had to wait until then._


	4. Clued Up

That day you died in her arms destroyed her more than the Red Room had ever. She had no power then, but when you took your last breath she felt as if there could've been some way to save you. Some way to take the bullet. Director Fury had given her the mission and she failed herself. On the day she couldn't protect you, she held her tears of regret inside. Now today was your funeral. Natasha had been up for hours sitting in bed just dreading this day. She had no willpower to go. No willpower to eat, sleep or dress. If Clint and Laura hadn't been there for her, she would've been still wearing the same clothes the day she lost you. She had became weak but didn't understand why. Regimes fell everyday. So why did it hurt so much this time?

"Nat, we don't...but...I think you should," a voice washed Natasha's room. She shook her head rapidly in distaste already knowing where this suggestion was heading towards.

"You know I can't Clint," she croaked. "I'm her killer. Her family will be there. They'll look at me in horror and anger for attending but not being able to save her."

Her best friend sat beside her. His arm lifted then lowered knowing damn well a hug meant nothing to her, "Tasha, what happened wasn't your fault. You had no idea the guy was going to-"

"Well I should've. I was once a KGB and a SHIELD agent."

The room returned to silence. The dark thoughts you had pushed far away had crawled back in Natasha's head. How was the Russian supposed to live without you now? Her tears began to blur her vision. You were the first lover she actually trusted enough to open up to. Now you were gone. Clint reached under the bed and handed her a white box. It was small and a bit light. The redhead gave her friend a puzzled look. "I saw (Y/n) put this under here once. I don't know what's in here but judging your facial expression I'm guessing you don't either." He gave Natasha a pat on the lap and left her alone again. Natasha couldn't count the minutes she had been staring at the box on both hands. Slowly her fingers dipped inside the opening and a black binder sat inside all alone. She pulled it out and began to ran her fingers all over it. She opened it and covered her mouth but it didn't stop a gasp. You had secretly been putting together of a scrapbook of the two of you for what seemed like years. Pictures from your first sleepover together all the way to the day before her death. Every page turn brought back a memory and rekindled feelings. Natasha lost control of her tears. She had been looking for any type of search for your love and it had been under your shared bed the whole time. Occasionally she'd pull out a picture of you two smiling together from its place and hold it against her chest as she sobbed quietly. You looked so happy and full of life. Your smiling face reminded her of a tiny star. You had always been shining so brightly. Nat wiped her tears and let out a chortle at the last picture. You both had been laying in bed watching late night cartoons; your face was pressed against her bare shoulder looking straight into the camera. Natasha was smiling softly at the camera while holding it. The Avenger took it out of its slide, kissed it, and folded into her pocket and promised to treasure it forever. A sudden shuffle and muffled meowing broke her train of thought. Your cat Jupiter had come out of its hiding spot and rubbed its owner's leg. "Where have you been all this time little one?" She picked her up and kissed the cat while petting it. Jupiter meowed and Natasha sighed, "I miss her too. Clint!" She called out over a few minutes of silence. Heavy footsteps approached her room and appeared the owner of the name. Each gave each other silent nods and walked out.

____________

"I'm just gonna go leave these for her while I let you stay here." Natasha didn't move. She let Clint do his own thing while she stared at her dead girlfriend's casket. She thought this would be a lot easier to sit through if she had come for one last goodbye while everyone was gone. It was not.  Staring down below at the top of the hill while crouching down as Clint awkwardly walked down to drop off your roses he bought. She watched him stand in front of the grave as if he were talking to it. Sighing out loud while looking up to the purplish sunset sky, she pulled out the picture one last time.

"Can you hear my voice calling out my love? I guess your mumbo-jumbo astrology was right. The stars decided our paths were different from each other. Such a shame really, it was obvious we were meant for each other. Although I am still feeling pain, I won't forget about you sweetheart. You are the one I love the most and even though it hurts, from here on now I look out and see the desert daybreak. Words nor actions will ever express how sorry I am over not having you still alive with me... and though I was so clued up with the grief of all this I finally have come into terms with things. In life, sometimes there's beauty, sometimes there's pain. Sometimes there's sunshine and sometimes there's rain. I love you so much (Y/n) (L/n)." With those final words Natasha stood up and fished in her pocket. She pulled out the engagement ring she had been planning to give you for two months now and chucked it at a pond nearby. She watched it sink and looked back to Clint who began walking towards her direction.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She nodded.


	5. And So The Avengers Met Her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

Something seemed off to Scott Lang when he easily slipped in the deadly Black Widow's web of doom and noticed how quiet it was. Surely, he knew that she liked her peace and quiet but she always had Russian music playing in the background. And although he knew that he was breaking and entering, and most definitely the owner of the apartment was going to kick his ass but his concern decreased with every look he took of the dimly lit apartment. His reason for coming over was to ask for a favor and in return he brought a cake for either if she accepted or denied.

"Natasha? I have a gift for you!" He called out, careful not to drop the small desert. Once he reached the door to her room, he slowly opened and nearly dropped his masterpiece. Instead of the redhead Russian he had planned to see, an unfamiliar girl lay in bed. Her body was covered by a blanket but her arms poked out revealing the straps to her undershirt. Scott's brain proceed to ask questions. Had she been kidnapped by Natasha? Was she on the run and broke in too? "This is Scott Lang requesting for backup. I repeat Ant-Man calling all the Avengers!' He whispered into his communicator given by his teammate Tony Stark.

It had to be less than five minutes but the remainders of the Avengers showed up. Scott waited patiently outside and saw Clint had been the first to arrive. He seemed tired and drugged up by his coffee at the same time. Steve came running without his outfit, but of course with his shield. The rest of the team showed up in Tony's Audi.

"Why did we have to track you down at some random house?! I thought this would be an important mission." Tony complained.

"This isn't a random house. _It's Nat's_." Clint sneered at him. Everyone looked at Scott for confirmation.

"What is the problem? What is wrong Scott?" Wanda asked, her voice quivered and so did her hands.

"Now don't worry but I found a random girl in Natasha's house and I had no idea what to do so I panicked and called you guys. But I swear I wasn't breaking into her apartment for no random reason," he looked over to all his teammates then Steve who seemed a bit abrogated over why he was over, "I wanted to be on her good side which now I realize is a terrible idea."

"Well we're already here so let's go see who this girl is." Sam suggested flatly.

Slowly the Avengers tiptoed inside and upstairs to the master bedroom. The door gave a low creak when it slowly revealed the fact their was actually a girl laying asleep on Natasha's bed. She had pretty (h/c) hair, clear skin, and covered like a burrito in the blankets. Soon enough everyone felt uncomfortable watching a completely unfamiliar female sleep.

"Guys-" Clint began but everyone shushed him because she began to toss and turn.

The door beside the bed opened quickly revealing Natasha in her pajamas and her hair tied up in a towel. Her eyes burned as scarlet as her hair. She stared down at her teammates. Each one but Clint showed fear.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" Natasha whisper hissed after each word. Sam grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt and pushed him in front of the group causing him to fall in front of her legs. He quickly sat up, too afraid to be any closer in case he felt her sting for the first time.

"Well, you see Na-Natasha, _Natasha_ , I uh came here to give you a special gift but um I saw the random girl there and called everyone else because, yanno, I didn't know, _we_ didn't know, who she was." Scott continued to ramble. Natasha was not amused.

"Actually, I uh know who she is," Clint raised his hand. Yet again all eyes were on the archer, "yeah, I uh met (y/n) a while ago because Natasha let me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hold up wait, she looks familiar." Tony stepped up closer to the bed pulling his sunglasses down, ignoring the Russian's deadly stare.

The girl in the bed woke up with a weird feeling. As if someone had been staring at her. When she opened her eyes she realized how wrong she was. Everyone waved hello towards the girl who had just awoken and looked a bit frightful.

"Natasha, sweetheart?" Her voice flowed in the room.

"Yes, darling?"

"Why are you having a meeting in our room?"

That made the uneasy friends relax with laughter. After the laughter died down you introduced yourself to each of the Avengers, although you knew each one of them. You al decided to eat the cake Scott brought over, Natasha admitted she kept you a secret in case something were to ever happen to you, and would eventually introduce you to the team when the moment felt right. All was forgiven. Tony even made your lover promise to bring you to the tower soon while Scott's reason of coming over long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what would be really cool? If you could leave a comment telling me what adventure/plot you'd like Nat and reader to go through ♥


	6. Blue Is the Warmest Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha i finally decided to to have my chapters connect in order

You honestly did not think much of it when your lover decided to take you a botanical garden. Of course, it was a bit of a surprise coming from your girlfriend considering it was such a romantic feminine thing but hey, you were complaining. As you walked around and occasionally stopping to squat and take a closer look of the beautiful, you unmistakably spotted your favorite flowers.

"Oh Nat! Look at how beautiful they are! I can't believe I forgot about them." You pulled her jacket down so she would crouch with you. She held the pseudanthium and stared deeply, being drawn into the mini little beauties. The tiny groups of blue delicate flowers brought her serenity. A small soft vision of you standing in a field surrounded by the flowers in a white dress called out to her.  _Please, don't forget me._   The soothing angelic voice pulled her away from her trance. She cocked her head towards the other woman, "That is the meaning of forget-me-nots."

 _"Don't forget me huh?"_ Natasha quietly asked more to herself.

"That's not all. They also mean true love."

"You seem to know much about 'em." She mused raising an eyebrow to the (height) girl.

"Yeah, they're my childhood favorites." You smiled at her. Your eyes twinkled with joy and love. And it seemed you could talk about them for hours. _Natasha did not forget the look you gave them._

________________________________________________________

"Package delivery for (Y/n) (L/n)," the delivery man held out a box for you. You took the box skeptically, clearly remembering your online shopping wasn't due to arrive for another couple of weeks. After signing for it and taking it in you decided to think if you should wait for Natasha considering it seemed pretty sketchy. No return address or message on a small brown lightweight box. But your belle was away on a mission and curiosity did kill the cat. Slowly opening the box, hoping not to accidentally trigger something but the only thing inside was a tiny blue surprise. A tiny bouquet of forget-me-nots sat there so lonely looking a tad bit mushed but still okay. Still, no note to be seen but you already had an idea where this came from. Smiling to yourself you put the gift in a vase and set it next to Natasha's record player. Over the months while your girlfriend was far far away, the flowers took her spot and wouldn't stop coming. Your entire house was infested with the new decorations. You didn't seem to notice when the color blue began to start appearing in your wardrobe. One day when you were getting dressed for work you received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" You called out. You heard rustling on the other line before a voice answered back

"Hello? Ms. (L/n)?" You clutched the hem of your shirt when you realized the caller didn't sound like your girlfriend. "This is Agent 93. I'm working with the Black Widow on a special in a classified location. Romanoff gave me the task if she had not returned in 48 hours after leaving behind enemy lines to call you and simply tell you, 'please, don't forget me.' please do not call back this number. Good-bye." Your stomach and heartbeat dropped with the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really inspired to make this and then i wasn't but the next one will be longer!


	7. I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to do it all over again. I didn't mean to lose interest in writing stories and lose time all over again. I'm really disappointed at myself this time because this was supposed to be a fun thing after the Pietro fic but it just started to feel like a chore. I know i promised some people I would write them an imagine and I still have lots of unfinished chapters I'll probably never release (even if i worked hard on it) and I'm very sorry for it. So you might have already guessed it but I am discontinuing the story. Who knows? I might comeback to it or write something else but I probably won't considering I haven't read a fanfic that wasn't mine since Jan. I'm just glad I didn't lose interest in Natasha and Stucky like i did with Pietro. I hope you understand even if most don't care. Thank you for reading my stories, it honestly did mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading. Goodbye.


End file.
